


Jurassic Love

by ashtraythief



Series: masquerade fills [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, And I'm not sorry, Angst, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, POV Outsider, Schmoop, different dino incarnations, different ratings and warnings for each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: Jared and Jensen are dinosaurs in love.(Written for this prompt: So in a Jurassic Park type situation where dinosaurs are brought back to life, Jared and Jensen routinely break out of where they're supposed to be, but only to go hang out with each other. Jensen considers it a point of pride he hasn't eaten a single human even though they keep separating him from Jared.)





	1. 1st Incarnation: Spinosaurus/Apatosaurus

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to.  
> I couldn’t settle on what scenario I wanted to write but then I remembered that Jurassic Park clones dinosaurs and really, everything is J2 anyway, so have 7 different incarnations of the epic J2 love story in dinosaur form. (Warnings at the beginning of each incarnation because yes, occasionally, there’s porn. This is masquerade after all, right?)  
> I'm goingto post this in increments here because I'm sill tweaking some of the chapters a little bit.  
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie for betaing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit porn; top!Spinosaurus-Jensen/bottom!Apatosaurus-Jared, outsider POV
> 
> [ Apatosaurus!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apatosaurus)  
> [ Spinosaurus!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spinosaurus)

 

“Again?” Danneel asks, annoyed.

Dr. Morgan shakes his head. “I swear, he’s Houdini.”

“At least we know where to find him.” Kim shoulders her tranq gun. “Let’s move, people.”

Even if they didn’t know where he’d go, it wouldn’t be hard to follow Jensen’s trail. He’s one of the biggest attractions on the island, so even in the darkness his footprints are unmistakable. This time, he took the southern route, curving around the giant herbivore enclosure and entering it through a maintenance tunnel under the actual fence.

Because all the dinosaurs in the herbivore enclosure are giants, the maintenance shed has regular sized doors, built into the slope of the hill.

By the looks of it, Jensen has just slammed through the brick wall.

“Great.” Danneel huffs out a breath. “That’s gonna cost a ton of money to repair.”

“You know, maybe we should just leave them together,” Kim says.

Dr. Morgan snorts. “And who’s gonna pay for it when he eventually eats Jared? I don’t think so.”

They climb through the rubble and then stand in front of all the destroyed jeeps. They’re thrown around the garage, turned over on their roofs or flattened by giant feet.

Kim cocks her head. “Did he destroy them on purpose? To buy them more time?”

Dr. Morgan looks grim. “We should just shoot the fucker.”

Kim gives him a sardonic eyebrow. “And who’s gonna pay to make a new one?”

Dr. Morgan grumbles and they continue on foot, tracking Jensen’s GPS signal.

In the end, they’re really not hard to miss. A fully grown spinosaurus is bigger than a T-Rex, especially with the giant sail on its back. Jensen is an particularly impressive specimen, especially when compared to the discovered fossils. And Jared, well, he’s actually small for an apatosaurus but as a sauropod, he’s still a giant.

When they find them, they pause. They gape. They stare.

“I did not expect that.” Danneel breathes out.

Kim raises her gun, then lowers it again.

Dr. Morgan gives her a questioning look. “Is he moving too much?”

Kim shakes her head. “Nah. I just wanna let him finish; seems kinda rude to interrupt.”

Dr. Morgan barks out a laugh but they keep standing there and watching Jared, the long-necked and long-tailed Apatosaurus lying on the ground, tail raised high and twitching in the air, while Jensen’s behind him and pounding his ass by the looks of it. Both of them are grunting and Kim is kinda worried about Jared here but when she looks through her scope she can see that Jensen’s claws don’t leave any marks on Jared’s scaly back. She looks down and whoa, she did not need to know that an Apatosaurus dick could be that long.

Finally, Jared’s neck stretches out into its whole length of twenty feet and Jensen throws his head back, opens his flat, crocodile-like snout and roars his triumph out to the stars. Jared’s tail cracks through the air like a bullwhip and it sounds like a cannon is being fired.

“This seems to be a good time to approach them. If they’re anything like humans after sex…”

“Huh?” Danneel seems slightly dazed. Kim and Dr. Morgan look at her incredulously. She blushes. “What? That was pretty, uh, impressive.”

Kim snorts and starts approaching the dinosaurs slowly. Jared’s still on the ground and Jensen’s leaning over his impressive rump.

He blinks lazily, then his eyes narrow in on them.

Kim raises the gun. Jensen looks back at her, and she could swear she sees him deliberating while he bares his teeth but then he just slowly steps back, rubs himself along Jared’s side on his way to Jared’s front and Jared raises his head with a sort of dopey expression Kim thinks. They butt their heads together gently.

“Are you going to shoot anytime soon?” Dr. Morgan asks.

“I mean, just from a scientific view, this is fascinating,” Danneel says. “Don’t you think so, Dr. Morgan?”

“Yeah, but we have a park to run. Profit to turn.” Dr. Morgan raises an eyebrow at her. “Which is kind of your area of expertise, isn’t it, Mrs. Executive Product Development?”

Danneel just helplessly gestures at the two gigantic cuddling dinosaurs.

Dr. Morgan rolls his eyes. “Jensen goes back to his enclosure.”

As if Jensen heard him, he snaps his head around, and roars again but then Jared gets to his feet, surprisingly fast for such a ponderous animal, and slides his neck along Jensen’s entire body.

Jensen grumbles but steps away from him. Jared’s long neck swings to follow him with his head and with more grumbling Jensen leans in and licks along Jared’s mouth as Jared snorts out a breath.

Jensen huffs, then slowly walks towards them.

“Shoot,” Dr. Morgan says and Kim does.

But she isn’t worried. Apparently Jared objects to Jensen killing humans. And if that isn’t the weirdest thing she’s ever thought since she started working on an island with genetically engineered dinosaurs, she doesn’t know what is.


	2. 2nd Incarnation: Ankylosaurus/Gallimimus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: vehicle destruction
> 
> [ Gallimimus!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gallimimus)
> 
> [ Ankylosaurus!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ankylosaurus)

 

“Jensen!” Jared sounds scandalized and the long green and yellow feathers running down his arms look a little ruffled. Even the short almost downy soft ones covering his back and sides are disheveled. It’s adorable.

But Jared seems to be really indignant about the accident so Jensen half turns to look behind him. The crashed Jeep is lying on its side in the middle of the street a few paces from Jared’s enclosure.

“I didn’t do anything!"

Jared jerks his head in the direction of the Jeep, then back at Jensen. “That doesn’t look like nothing!”

“I stumbled!”

Jared clicks his slim snout disapprovingly. “On four legs?”

“Fine, maybe I not-so-accidentally hit the Jeep with my tail,” Jensen admits. “But I swear I didn’t hurt any of the humans, I would never. And I wanted to see you. Don’t you want to see me?”

Jared’s eyes go soft. “Of course I do.” Carefully, he stretches his feathered arms through the fence and presses his long fingers against Jensen’s face. Jensen closes his eyes and lets Jared scratch the little armored plates on his nose.

Then he draws back. “Okay, now get out of the way. I’m coming to you.”

Jared laughs, high and loud and jumps back, dancing on his nimble feet while Jensen swings his tail club against the fence. The fence might be electric, but Jensen’s club is made out of bone. He can handle a little shock if that's what it takes to get to cuddle Jared.

 


	3. 3rd Incarnation: Triceratops/Compsognathus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Schmoop
> 
>  
> 
> [ Triceratops!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triceratops)  
> [ Compsognathus!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compsognathus)

 

 

“We’re never going to find him,” Dr. Day sighs. “He could be anywhere.”

“What I wanna know is how his fucking GPS tracker keeps failing,” Dr. Chau grumbles.

Then they move out of earshot again.

Jared slowly raises his spiked head. “Jensen, did you shock yourself again?”

Jensen jumps out from where he’d been hiding behind Jared’s giant bony frill. “Hey, it’s gonna take hours until that thing comes back online. That’s a lot of cuddle time.”

Jared clicks his beak and flushes under his scales but he turns to the side a little and Jensen maneuvers his tiny body between Jared’s front legs.

“This is my favorite place in the world,” he says quietly, resting his slim head against Jared’s chest, his tail brushing the soft scales of Jared’s big belly.

Jared inhales sharply, then he inclines his head and rubs softly against Jensen’s body. “You’re my favorite everything in the world.”

 


	4. 4th Incarnation: Mosasaurus/Pteranodon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: schmoop?
> 
> [ Pteranodon!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon)  
> [ Mosasaurus!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosasaurus)

 

Jensen’s circling. Left, right, left again. The boredom is fucking killing him.

He beats his flippers and snaps his long, slim tail, the broad fin at the end whipping through the water. Fast. Slow. Dive. Ascend. He propels himself upwards, breaks the water’s surface, just to break the monotony. When he dives again, he catches a shadow crossing the sky.

He stays at the surface, head half out of the water.

“You’re late,” he grumbles when Jared lands on his neck, carefully tucking in his wide, leathery wings.

Jared’s long, pointy beak pecks Jensen’s dark scales but it’s not hard enough to hurt. “Do you want to hear the latest gossip or not?”

“Fine,” Jensen says, like it’s a chore. But they both know that seeing Jared is the best thing that happens to him, here, in this tiny, round water cage.

So Jensen lazily circles the pool and enjoys the pitter patter of Jared’s feet and wings while he hops up and down Jensen’s back and gives him the park gossip.

When Jared’s done, he lays down flat on Jensen’s head, spreads his wings and lets the tips drag through the water. They’re so translucent in the sun, Jensen can see the blood vessels running through them, yet they still shield Jensen’s view. His entire focus narrows on Jared, being with him, here, alive, and Jensen can pretend that he’s out in the ocean, alive, hunting, guided by the current, exploring the world with Jared’s shadow gliding over the water’s surface next to him.

“Lull me to sleep?” Jared asks.

Jensen grumbles but he’s not really annoyed. Jared falls lax on top of him and Jensen keeps circling.

He’s not bored anymore.


	5. 5th Incarnation: Parasaurolophus/Utahraptor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: dark, off-screen killing of other dinosaurs, mentions of further dinosaur murder
> 
> [ Parasaurolophus!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parasaurolophus)  
> [ Utahraptor!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Utahraptor)
> 
> (Nerd talk: On masquerade, Jensen was a velociraptor. I changed it for this very convulted, nerdy reason: What you know from the Jurassic Park movies as Velociraptor is actually a Deinonychus. Velociraptor looked similar but was much smaller. Crichton, the author of the Jurassic Park books and Spielberg, the director of the movies, subsequently decided to use the raptor name because it sounded “more dramatic”. The findings on the Utahraptor, which looks more like the velociraptor but is even larger than Deinonychus, weren’t published until after Crichton published the first Jurassic Park novel and the production for the first Jurassic Park movie had begun. They even considered calling it _Utahraptor spielbergi_ for Spielberg’s contributions to Paleontology but ended up naming it after the discoverer of Deinonychus. For this fic, I decided to use the Utahraptor because it was first discovered by a paleontologist called James Jensen. No lie. Nerd talk over)

 

 

“You did what?” Jared’s big eyes widen in alarm.

“Well, if I’m the only one left, then maybe they’ll stop dragging me back there!” Jensen hisses and starts pacing up and down, whipping his tail high up in the air, his large sickle claws clacking on the stony ground. “Jared, I love you, okay, and I can’t stand to be away from you!”

Jared’s eyes go soft and he leans down towards Jensen. “I love you too, Jen, but I don’t think that’s going to work. I think they’re more worried about you eating all the other dinosaurs in here.”

Jensen eyes the herd down at the lake—Jared’s kind—with their heavy bodies and the long slim horns on top of their heads. He wonders how long it would take to kill them all.

When he’d taken out his siblings, it was hard. Their claws were as long as his and their teeth just as sharp, but these dinosaurs are easy targets.

“Jensen, no!”

Jensen looks at Jared. “But what if it’s the only way?”

Jared wrings his paws but Jensen’s already stalking down the hill. Nothing will stand between Jared and him.


	6. 6th Incarnation: Pachycephalosaurus/Dilophosaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: porn, size kink, top!Pachycephalosaurus-Jared/bottom!Dilophosaurus-Jensen
> 
> [ Pachycephalosaurus!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachycephalosaurus)  
> [ Dilophosaurus!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dilophosaurus)
> 
> (More nerd talk: If you know Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park, the actual dinosaur was significantly larger than shown in the movie but did not have a frill. I went with the movie design. As for the venom spitting, Dilophosaurus had relatively weak jaws so a venomous bite or venom spitting abilities are actually not that far out there even though completely unprovable, is not entirely unlikely.)

 

 

Jared doesn’t come through the fence. No, he rams a hole in the beam connecting the fence’s long electrical wires with his thick, dome shaped skull.

He rushes over to Jensen but raises his head last minute so he doesn’t bowl him over. “I’m back, Jen,” he says and waggles his spiky eyebrows.

Jensen laughs, long and relieved, and the frill around his neck shakes. It’s been too long.

“Did you miss me?”

Jensen hops over to Jared and rubs against his strong legs. “Of course. Now come on, we probably don’t have much time.”

Jensen leads Jared into the underbrush, where the humans can’t go with their Jeeps. If they have to track them on foot it’s going to take them much longer to tear them apart again. Jensen sometimes considers paralyzing them with his venom but that would probably kill the mood. He has a feeling Jared wouldn’t like it.

So he leads Jared deep into his enclosure. They find a mossy patch next to a gurgling stream and Jared wastes no time sliding up behind Jensen. He plunges his tongue right into Jensen’s hole and Jensen’s so surprised his frill flares out on its own volition.

“Fuck yeah.”

Jared laughs and presses in deeper, puts his strength behind it and Jensen has to dig his claws into the ground to stay where he is. His tail is twitching in the air, he can’t get his frill down and he’s coming apart at the seams.

“Jared, come on!”

“Yes, fuck, yes.”

The initial burn hurts but Jensen doesn’t care because Jared’s here, they’re fucking and the humans won’t be here for hours. Jared drills into him and Jensen does his best to push back but Jared’s so big, so thick it steals all the air out of his lungs.

Jared’s hands are on his back, his horned fingers drag down deliciously along the softer scales on Jensen’s belly. Then he leans down, paws coming to rest next to Jensen’s on the ground and he’s covering Jensen completely, from head to tail, and Jensen can’t hold back anymore.

He comes, and long streams of poison shoot from his mouth. Behind him, Jared grunts and fills him up, then he stumbles and Jensen barely manages to hop to the side.

Jared’s way too heavy to land on top of him, but when Jared gives him a dopey smile and makes wiggly arms, Jensen snorts and hops on top of his chest. Jared nuzzles his frill contently and Jensen leans in with a sigh.

The forest around them is quiet. Maybe they’ll have time for another round before the park rangers show up.

 

 


	7. 7th Incarnation: Diplodocus/Allosaurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Diplodocus!Jared](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplodocus)   
>  [ Allosaurus!Jensen](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Allosaurus)
> 
> Warnings: mentions of dino sex, schmoopy happy end
> 
>  
> 
> (Even more nerd talk: in the original masquerade fill, Jensen was a ceratosaurus but I think that would make him too small for the sexy times hinted at here so I made him an allosaurus, even though Jensen was already an allosaurus in my first dinosaur stories. I guess Jensen just really strikes me as an allosaurus. I think that’s because in the first dinosaur book I ever had, the allosaurus was illustrated in a beautiful green.)

“Maybe you should eat one of them,” Jared suggests. “Just to make a point.”

Jared raises his clawed hands. “Okay, first off, humans smell disgusting, I don’t want that in my mouth. And all those clothes they wear, how am I supposed to get that out of my teeth?”

Jared laughs, making his big round belly shake. He curls his long neck around Jensen.  

“And secondly,” Jensen continues, “they did create us—they created  _ you— _ and so I just can’t kill them.”

Jared’s expression goes soft and he blinks his big eyes adorably. “Okay. Then what?”

“You come to me. They obviously don’t want me in here but I’m all alone in my enclosure.”

Jared breathes across his neck and Jensen leans into it, into Jared’s big and solid body. His head is double the size of Jensen’s but he’s fine with that because that means Jared’s eyes are bigger too and Jared’s eyes are beautiful and so Jensen has more to look at.

“Okay,” Jared says. “If I get momentum running down the hill I can probably crash through the southern fence.”

Jensen shakes his head. “That’s way too dangerous.”

Jared isn’t a fighter like him. Jared’s not a hunter, he’s a plant eater. And yes, he’s big, but he’s also a little squishy and his long neck and tail are almost delicately thin—Jensen sometimes spends a whole afternoon just watching Jared’s swinging tail—and Jensen’s afraid he’s going to break something.

“I figured out where the electric supply thingy is,” Jensen explains. “I’ll take it out, turn off the shock fence and then you can come to me. And while they can drag me out of here, I think they’d have a much harder time moving you.”

Jared looks at his round belly, then laughs. “Probably. But let’s not wait too long. I miss you every day you’re not with me.”

Jensen leans in to nuzzle Jared’s snout and thinks maybe he should kill some of those pesky humans anyway.

 

When the humans discover Jared in Jensen’s enclosure, it’s pandemonium. It was already bad when the electricity failed, but it's working again so quickly that Jared is forced to shimmy into Jensen’s enclosure where he’d dug a hole around one of the big sewage pipes. Jared almost gets stuck, but thankfully it's raining, making his scales so slippery he can slide through.

Now Jared has plopped himself down in the big feeding area right in front of the fence and Jensen is standing behind him, arms slung over Jared’s back.

The humans are staring, and Jensen can see fear and worry in their eyes. And really, how could they think he would hurt Jared! Annoyed, he roars at them.

Jared just bends his long neck back and nuzzles his neck. Jensen can’t help but turn towards him, licking his snout and gently scratching his teeth down Jared’s long neck.

“Jensen! Not in front of the humans!”

Jensen rumbles out a laugh. “Sorry, Jay.”

“Oh hey, look, there’s the boss person!”

The boss person is a short guy with even shorter hair. He looks at them though the glass for the longest time, then he claps his hands and turns to the humans next to him. They all groan and shake their heads but he is just laughing and talking. Then he winks at Jared and Jensen and turns to leave.

“It worked!” Jared is so happy, his excitedly twitching tail almost takes Jensen’s eye out.

“It did. I feel like we should celebrate.”

Slowly, Jared stands, then snakes his head down Jensen’s belly and between his legs. He licks along his scales, then draws up to nudge Jensen’s leg in the direction of the thick vegetation. "What are you waiting for?”

Jensen almost trips over his own feet in his hurry to get to the trees.

 


	8. The Only Thing That’s Right In This World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, schmoop
> 
> Originally, I had posted this as a separate fic because writing it felt different, but since it follows the Jurassic Park theme, I posted it together with the rest.

 

 

There aren’t a lot of things in Jensen’s life that make sense.

The weather, sure. Sometimes it’s sunny, sometimes it's rainy. During the day it’s hot, during the night it cools off a little. Sometimes there are storms, whipping through the trees and turning the ground into swampy puddles.

Day and night, that also makes sense.

But his life… Jensen doesn’t know how that makes sense.

He first grew in a small, confined space. It was cozy and he slept a lot. When he got too big and broke out of his shell, he expected… well he didn’t know what he expected, but the pale, round face that greeted him was unexpected. Alien. Soft hands with too many fingers reached for him and Jensen instinctively knew that was _wrong_. Just like the bright light was wrong, and the glowing bulbs that radiated heat.

Wrong, wrong, wrong. And he was alone. Wrong. He was in a sharp angled space, behind bars. Wrong. There were creatures which he learned were called humans. Wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

He’d grown; they’d fed him. Wrong. He wanted to run, chase, sink his teeth into tough skin to taste supple flesh. These cuts they fed him, almost dry of blood—wrong.

Later, they’d let him out. He was under the sky, plants surrounding him, wind on his scales. It felt better. It didn’t calm the constant anxiety in him, the constant drive to go, to leave, to find _something_ , but it was better.

They'd brought him animals to eat. They were small and furry and they didn’t put up a fight. Wrong.

Jensen's life is wrong but he doesn’t know how to make it right.

 

  
It's been months now, and the humans come back for him. They shoot a pinching dart in his neck and he crashes to the ground, unable to feel his legs. If this is the end, it's as wrong as his life has ever been.

He awakes back in a cage. The cage is bigger than what he’d grown up in, but then, he’s grown too. He doesn’t feel complete yet—not wrong, just unfinished. He’s still pretty out of it while the humans take blood, wave all sorts of their machines over him. Wrong, but nothing new.

And then, the doors open, they roll in another cage and somehow, everything is right.

Jensen has seen others like him before, non-humans—'dinos' and 'dinosaurs' the humans call them in their strange, choppy tongue.

This dinosaur is like Jensen but also isn’t. He’s bulkier, for one. His head is sturdier and his arms are really short. But he stands on two legs and his teeth are sharp.

“The female won’t accept him?” a red-headed human asks.

The dark-haired one shakes his head. “There are so many articles speculating about the Rex’s parental inclinations, we really hoped they’d bond. It would have been such a sensation.”

“And maybe appeased all the feel-good greenpeace people who claim we’re torturing these animals."

“Yeah, well.” The dark-haired human shoots Jensen a look.

“He doesn’t count,” the redhead says. “And I told them that we’re playing God enough. We don’t need to experiment.”

Jensen has heard that word before. It’s what he is. An experiment.

He’s still lying on the ground, blinking sluggishly. They roll the other cage close to his.

“We need to get Jensen out of here,” the redhead says. “I don’t think these two will get along.”

But then the sirens go off in another room and everyone runs out and Jensen is alone with the newcomer.

He watches Jensen, a little fearful, his short arms twitching nervously. That can't be right, Jensen thinks. Maybe he is wrong like Jensen.

Slowly, Jensen gets up on all fours, then straightens up on his hind legs.

“Are you wrong too?” he asks.

The newcomer's eyes widen, then he nods. “Yeah.”

“I’m Jensen,” Jensen says.

“I’m Jared. I’m a Tyrannosaurus. I live in the Cretaceous period.” Jared looks away. “Or that’s what they say.”

Jensen nods. “I’m an experiment.” He hesitates. “I don’t have a period, I think.”

Jared’s snout wrinkles. “I don't think that’s bad. It doesn’t _do_ anything.”

Jensen snorts out a bellowing sound. It takes him a while to realize that he’s just laughed for the first time in his life.

 

They are alone for eighteen minutes. Jensen knows—he watches the clock. He doesn’t know why humans are obsessed with time but while he’d grown up in the lab, it had been a constant he’d latched onto.

Eighteen minutes, and he and Jared sit scooted as close to the bars as they can and talk. About how wrong it is. How lonely they are. About the sun and the wind and the rain. Jared likes the stars; Jensen prefers the moon.

“Why?” Jared asks.

“Because it changes in a pattern," Jensen says. "It comes and goes. It makes sense. The stars are never the same and I don’t know why.”

Jared’s brows scrunch up in what Jensen has already figured out is confusion. It looks adorable. Especially when his tongue peeks out through his long, serrated teeth, so similar to Jensen’s. “Yeah, but isn’t that exciting? Every night you get to discover a different picture!” He looks down, scratching with his claws across the ground. “It’s distracting.”

Jensen is filled with a strange new impulse, to go over to Jared and rub his head along his scaly neck. But he can’t because of the bars and for the first time, he thinks he can do something about this constant feeling of _wrong_.

When the humans return and tranq him to bring him back to his enclosure, Jensen vows that he’ll find Jared again.

 

Jensen’s body is all wrong but it can do things, like change his skin color, to make him look like his surroundings. So Jensen tricks the security guard.

Faced with running pray, his first instinct is to bite and to tear, but that isn't what he wants. He sniffs the air and then runs down the gravel road towards Jared’s enclosure.

The fence around Jared’s enclosure is laughably short. Jensen takes a running start and leaps the fence from a rise on the road. The fall on the other side is much deeper and it hurts when he rolls across the ground but when he looks up, slightly dazed, Jared is looking down at him.

“Jensen?”

“I thought you could show me the stars,” Jensen says, nonsensically, but he can’t process much besides the feeling of company, of someone with him, beside him. It’s _right_.

Jared grins a him. “Come with me.”

 

The park people find him, and tranq him, and bring him back to his enclosure. Jensen tries to trick the security guard again, but it doesn’t work. He files down half the length of his claws trying to climb the walls of his cage.

But he can’t go up. So he goes down. In the bushiest part of his enclosure, he starts digging. Days bleed into moon cycles, but Jensen mangages. He doesn’t know how—he’s hazy with longing and wrongness most of the time—but then he’s outside again and sprinting down the road to Jared’s enclosure.

 

This time, they get a whole day together. Jensen doesn’t think it takes the humans longer to find him, but maybe they are curious?

Jared’s thin; Jensen can see his ribs. Jared says it’s because he’s growing, but he leans against Jensen with a desperation that makes Jensen think he's lying.

Jared’s a little taller than him now and much broader. Jensen likes to lean against him and Jared likes to wiggle into Jensen’s long and dexterous arms. They click their claws together and listen to the strange, hollow melody they make.

They watch the moon and the stars, moving closer and closer until they frantically rub against each other and spill hot in the cool night.

“I don’t want you to go,” Jared murmurs before they fall asleep.

 

The humans take him back again.

Jensen fights like he's never fought before in his life. He breaks a few bones in his tail and tears something in his front paw but he doesn’t care about it when he wakes up in a cage. He rages, roars, bites and slashes until they put him under again.

When he comes to, he feels thinner, lesser, and he’s back in his enclosure. It feels different, smells different, even more wrong than before, and when Jensen frantically digs, his claws scratch across concrete.

Jensen roars and tears down half the trees before he collapses. He hides in the thick underbrush and he doesn’t come out for food. Through the rustling leaves he watches the sky, waiting for the stars, knowing that Jared will watch too. He knows Jared’s watching too, but the loneliness is eating him up.

Four days later, they bring him back into the lab. He’s not eating; he’s weak and thin. They put a big disgusting tube down his nostril and into his stomach. Jensen tears it apart with his last strength. They tie him down.

 

“What the fuck, you can’t bring him in here!”

Jensen inhales and a familiar scent spreads through his nose. His head shoots up and he sees the humans roll in a big cage with Jared in it.

Jared, who’s looking at him with wide eyes. He’s grown again, but just like Jensen, he’s thin.

The two humans are arguing but Jensen can’t stop looking at Jared. Then Jared’s cage lurches and the humans push it towards Jensen.

“If they kill each other, I’m throwing you under the bus.”

The other human snorts. “At the rate they’re going, they’re dying anyway. And who knows, maybe there’s something here.”

“They’re not even the same species.”

“Jensen’s part Rex. It’s obviously enough.”

  


Jared and Jensen talk. There are no stars to watch, no moon to track, but they’re together.

Slowly, they gather their strength. The humans don’t notice. Finally, Jensen tears his prison apart and Jared just unfolds himself, head and neck pushing through the ceiling of his cage.

They break out of the lab and above them, the dark sky is dotted with the bright luminaries.

“Come with me?” Jared asks.

Jensen thinks of the small, circle cage he grew up in and the large, sprawling enclosure Jared lived in. They’re on an island, eternal prisoners, but if he’s with Jared, he doesn’t feel wrong anymore.

“Yes.”

Jared smiles, showing sharp jagged teeth and together, they walk out into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sharing my dino love (and J2 love). The feedback for these dino ficlets has been incredibly and I'm just so, so grateful and happy!

**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtraythief.tumblr.com/). My ask box is always open.


End file.
